Sarah vs the ugly truth
by Kate McK
Summary: Sarah tells Chuck he's not the guy she fell for - he killed someone. Chuck decides that he's done being pushed away and stops to pursue her, just as she realizes her mistake...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my first crack at this. Let me know what you think?_

_PS - We learn Oxford English as a second language, so please forgive me if my spelling is a little different than you're used to. All grammer and tense mistakes are mine. Chuck & co is not. Hope you like it._

**Sarah vs the ugly truth**

"_I'm going to Washington, okay, and I'm going with Shaw."_

"_Wha..wait, wait a minute. Wasn't this the plan? There's nothing stopping us from being together now. I passed my spy test."_

"_That's why I can't be with you, okay. You're not...you're not the same guy that I fell for."_

"_How? Why? Because I'm an agent now? How am I not the same guy?"_

"_You killed somebody, Chuck! I saw you kill the mole!"_

"_Sarah, I know what you think you saw on the train tracks, but it's not that simple, it's more complicated than that. It's not what you think and I need you to believe me."_

"I don't." _How can I believe you? You've changed so much over the last few months. I hardly even recognise you anymore._

"So how exactly did you think this was gonna go, Sarah? You knew about the Red Test. Hell, you even knew about it before I did. You knew I wouldn't be a real spy before I...wait, wait, I get it now." Realisation dawned on Chuck and all the frustration of the past three years suddenly boils to the survice. "You never wanted to be with me, did you? It was all an act. You don't feel anything for me. You were probably just following orders. What was it? To turn the intersect 2.0 into a superspy by any means necessary?"

Sarah drops another file on the desk and turns to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"You played me, Sarah! Admit it. You used the promise of a real relationship as a carrot to get me to do exactly what you wanted. Man, I'm an idiot! And all the while you knew you could hide behind protocal. Assets and handlers aren't supposed to fraternize. And now that I'm a spy, you use my killing someone as a reason not to be with me. And I couldn't be a spy unless I killed someone. That catch 22 worked spectacularly in your favour, didn't it! Well, congratulations Agent Walker. Mission accomplished." Chuck turns on his heel and stomps up the stairs, leaving a realing Sarah in his wake. Before he exits Castle, he turns towards Sarah one last time. "You're the best damn honey trap the agency has. I just hope Shaw knows what he's getting himself into." And with that he walks into the night.

Sarah's legs give out and she sinks into the nearest chair, feeling like she's just been punched in the gut. _Doesn't he get it? He was the only thing in her life that was good and innocent. He balanced out all the bad things she had to do and endure for this job. He was supposed to help her to be a good person again. A real person. Someone normal. Not just some pawn for the government. _She suddenly jumps up and grabs her bag. She'll be damned if she lets him turn this around on her. He let her down. He changed. His words hurt and she was tired of hurting. This fight was not over!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I don't own Chuck._

Sarah's heels clicked impatienly through the courtyard of Chuck's appartment building.

"He's not there, Walker." Sarah spins around, jumping at the sudden voice in the dark. Being preoccupied with what she wanted to say to Chuck, she didn't see Casey. _Man, I'm starting to loose my edge. _

"I'll wait," she replies stifly and took a seat on the edge of the fountain.

"Come wait inside," Casey motioned to his door. "You look like you can use a drink."

She hestitates for a moment, but realises that Casey's probably right. "Thanks."

"So did you and Agent Moron have a fight?" Casey asks as he hands her a tumbler.

"What? You want me to discuss our lady feelings with you now?" Sarah takes a sip and starts coughing involentary. "This stuff is strong." Casey grunts. Number 29 – wuss.

"Looked like you needed it. What happened?"

Sarah eyes Casey suspiciously. "It's complicated."

"It always is with you two, isn't it. Can't you just do the mattress mambo and get it over with?" Sarah takes another sip of her whiskey, but this time chocking at Casey's comment.

"Are you trying to kill me, Casey!"

"That may not be such a bad idea. Then the kid can get his head in the game for once." Sarah gives him a deadly glare. "Sorry," he shrugs. When Sarah remains quiet, Casey continues. "So he's a spy now, why are you not together? Don't tell me you're in love with Shaw. The guy's got the personality of lukewarm bathwater."

"He shot someone, Casey."

"So?" Casey heads over to the kitchen to refill his glass.

"What do you mean "so"? He took a life!"

"He killed an enemy agent. That's what we do. We're spies Walker. It's our job."

"I know. But he's Chuck. He's not supposed to..."

"He was following orders. Your orders."

Sarah slams her glass down. "I never ordered him! I gave him a choice!"

"A choice, huh? Hey Chuck, you can kill the bad guy or walk away. Walk away and you're still the asset and we can't be together. Kill him and I'll despise you and we can't be together. Sounds to me that the poor moron was screwed either way."

"That's not...how did you know what happened? That's classified."

"He told me."

"He told you? He's hasn't even been a spy for a day and he's already breaching protocol?"

"Are you going to turn him in?"

"Of course not! I..."

"Listen Walker. You two need to resolve this before he leaves for Rome. We can't have broken spies running around in the field. You'll get yourselves killed in the blink of an eye, then I'll have to break in new partners again. And I'm getting too old for that shit."

"And just how do you propose I do that?" She decides to let his partner comment go. No need to rub salt in his wounds of being a civilian again. Casey takes Sarah's empty glass and puts it in the sink. "No refill for me?" She raises a brow.

"No. You need to be sober for this. Do you trust Bartowski?" Sarah remains quiet. Casey grunts. Number 14 – work with me here. "Okay then. I'll tell you the truth. But if you betray me or Chuck on this one, Walker, you'll live to regret it. Understood?"

Sarah nods. "Understood." She sinks into the only chair in the room. She can run ten miles barely breaking a sweat, but all the emotions she's been going through has left her completely drained.

"When Bartowski told me he passed his spy test, he was very...uh...excited about the whole thing. That's when I realised that he hasn't faced his Red Test yet. So when he mentioned your meeting at the station, I knew. I followed him and saw what was going down. He was chasing Perry, Perry fell and started pleading for his life. Bartowski hestitated. Even when Perry drew his gun. I could tell that the moron wasn't going to shoot. So I did."

Sarah's head snapped up. "What?"

"Bartowski didn't kill the mole. I did." Casey caught her eye, trying to asses what she's going to do with this information before he continued. "And he didn't tell you because I told him not to. Technically I'm a civilian, so it's murder. And he didn't pass the Red Test, so he's not really a spy. At least not in his mind."

Sarah was dumbfounded. Chuck didn't kill the mole. He was still the innocent man she fell for. And he didn't betray his friendship with Casey, even when knowing that that was all it would take to get what he wanted. He was still the selfless, loyal, caring man she fell in love with. He didn't change that much after all. Her heart lifted. And then she smiled up at Casey.

"Thank you, Casey. For telling me. And for saving him." Casey grunted again. Number 2 – don't mention it, and if you do, I'll have to kill you. Sarah jumps up from the chair. "I need to talk to Chuck. Any idea when he'll be back?" She rushed to the door, but stops abruptly when Casey answers "Friday."

Spinning around she gasps. "What? He's gone for the week?"

"Yup, went to Cabo. Beckman send him on an all expenses paid holiday before the mission. He was planning on spending it here, winning you back, but..."

"I'll find him," Sarah cut him off as she opened the door.

"That's a bad idea, Walker. He's not alone."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I don't own Chuck._

It's early Friday morning when Sarah's opens the Orange Orange. She's not a morning person, but it sure as hell beats spending another morning after another sleepless night alone in her hotel room. It's been five days since her talk with Casey. Four days since her break-up with Shaw. And two days since she last tried to convince General Beckman to include her in Chuck's team heading for Rome on Monday. The general could not be swayed. It was Chuck's choice who gets to be on his team. He needs to decide who he wants there. Who he trusts.

Sarah was determined to speak to him before the briefing, to clear the air and to tell him how she felt. She had nothing left to lose. Some nights, laying alone in her bed, she convinced herself that it was over. Chuck was in Cabo with someone else. He was moving on. Other nights she felt confident that he loved her. For the better part of three years now. A lot longer than Jill. And he took five years to get over Jill. Surely he can't move on from her that quickly?

He was still Chuck. He was still _her _Chuck. Even after all the hurtful things he said on the day he left. She understood why. She ripped his heart out. Again. And for the first time he retaliated. He was hurt. Everyone says things they don't mean. Things that hurt. Heaven knows, she did. To Chuck. And he forgave her. Over and over. The bell over the door rings and shakes Sarah from her thoughts. _Who on earth would want a frozen yogurt this early in the morning?_

Sarah's heart stopped when his lanky frame enters. She could barely keep the smile off her face. _He's back! _She takes a minute to take him in. His not wearing his usual NerdHerd uniform, having resigned the week before. Instead he's wearing black slacks and a dark grey turtle neck. A little un-Chuck-like, but it suits him. He looks like a real spy. His face and hands are tanned, reminding Sarah where he's been all week. _At least if he got a tan, he didn't spend most of his time indoors with whomever went with him, _she tried to console her jealous heart.

"Good morning, Chuck." Sarah keeps her voice neutral, trying to read his mood.

Chuck nods in her direction. "Agent Walker. I trust you are well?"

Sarah frowned. _What the hell? Did someone abduct him in Cabo and replaced him with this cold, distant look-a-like? This was not how Chuck behaved. Ever. _She tried again. "We need to talk."

"Not now, Agent Walker." Sarah flinched at the formality. "I have a briefing with General Beckman in a few minutes."

Sarah's brow shot up. "But I wasn't aware that we..."

"Not we, Agent Walker. Me. This is my mission, in case you have forgotten." With that he passed by her towards Castle.

"Chuck, wait!" Sarah grabbed his arms, desperate to speak to him before the briefing. Looking in his eyes, however, she shrunk back. Never before has his eyes been so cold and lifeless. He looked down at her hand on his arm, then gently removed it.

"Agent Bartowski."

Sarah was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You can call me Agent Bartowski. Or just Bartowski, if that makes your more comfortable. Let's try and maintain some form of professionalism until this is over shall we?" Before Sarah could take in what just happened, Chuck was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I don't own Chuck._

Sarah quickly typed the required sequence into the computer in the Orange Orange. She knows she's breaking at least ten rules of protocol, watching the briefing through the surveilance cameras in Castle, but right now she doesn't care.

"Welcome back, Agent Bartowski. Did you enjoy Cabo?" General Beckman asked out of courtesy and not real interest.

"Yes, thank you, General. And I'm ready to leave for Rome on Monday." Chuck was standing straight as a rod in front of the monitor, hands clasped behind his back. Sarah turned the volume up. She's grateful she had the presence of mind to lock the door, not wanting any interruptions.

"So have you picked your team?"

"Yes General." Chuck hesitated for a moment. "I'd like to take Morgan Grimes."

General Beckman sighed. "I was afraid you would. Very well. Who else?"

"John Casey."

"Excuse me?"

"I want John Casey on my team. He gave up a lot to serve his country. I know he made a mistake, but honestly, General, show me the spy in his position who wouldn't do the same."

"Agent Bartowski..." General Beckman warned.

"They were threatening his former fiancèe. The mother of his daugher!" Then he quickly apologised. "Sorry, General, I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"I wasn't aware of the circumstances. Why didn't Casey tell me this?"

"This is Casey we're talking about, General. When has he ever discussed his feelings with anyone?"

"I see your point. But I can't just reinstate him on your say so, Agent."

"I know, General. But why not reinstate him as a major? Surely taking a demotion is punishment enough? I want him on my team. He's a great spy. The best."

General Beckman was silent for a moment. "Fine. I'll reinstate him. But one false move..."

"Agreed, General," Chuck quickly interupted before she changed her mind.

"And who will be the final member of your team? You realise that it'll have to be a female agent who can accompany you to functions and parties as back up?"

Sarah held her breath. This was it. He had to pick her. The General had to convince him to pick her.

"Agent Carina Hanson." _What! _Sarah felt her stomach drop.

"Agent Bartowski, that would not be possible. Agent Hansen is DEA. They have no interest in your mission. A CIA agent would be better suited. I assumed that Agent Walker..."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I've had the opportunity to talk to Agent Hanson this past week and she wants this mission. She's run it past her superiors and they don't have a problem with it. We only need your okay." Sarah couldn't believe it. He spend the week with Carina? Carina has been trying to get Chuck into bed ever since she realised how Sarah felt about him. She always took what Sarah wanted. That didn't matter in the past, but now... Some friend she turned out to be.

"What about Agent Walker, Chuck?" Suddenly Sarah's attention was back at the briefing.

"I don't understand, General. I thought Agent Walker was going to Washington with Agent Shaw? I was supprised to find her here this morning."

"Agent Walker requested not to go. Agent Shaw returned to Washington four days ago." Chuck was quiet for a moment.

"That's great, actually, General. Sarah is too good a field agent to be wasting away in an office." Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. He's going to choose her over Carina after all. And he no longer referred to her as Agent Walker.

As if realising his mistake, Chuck added "Agent Walker is one of your best field agents. You should reassign her to a mission that could use her talents." Sarah gasped and didn't try to stop the tears that finally spilled over after a week of emotional turmoil. _No, Chuck, no! We'll never see each other again. It can't end like this. Don't end us like this. Give me a chance to fix it. Please._

"So you don't want Agent Walker on your team?"

"No, ma'am."

_A/N Well, let me know what you think of the story thus far. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! I'm happy to see so many of us are on the same page. SK85 – this one's for you. I don't own Chuck, he belongs to Sarah _

Chapter 5

Chuck's lying in the middle of his bed, hands folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

_She stayed? What does that mean? Just as I think I've figured out what to do, what she wants from me, she goes and changes the rules. It's hard enough to try and understand a normal woman, but a kickass spy? Sifting through the covers, the lies, the buried emotions. Damn near impossible._

He replayed their last two conversations in his mind. _Where the hell did that come from? What happened to the guy who normally just turned and walked away? Avoided the fall out? It just hurt so damn much, finding out that after all this time she still doesn't trust me. Didn't I prove over and over that I'll be there for her? Do anything for her? I deserved her trust. I've earned it damnit. If not her love, then at least her trust. But that was harsh. Sure, I was mad and hurt, but was it necessary to say all those things? If it wasn't for Sarah, I would be in a bunker right now. Or six feet under. I owe her my life. I should apologise._

_At least I'm getting better at this hiding my emotions thing. Well, okay, I'm not. I never thought Sarah would buy my act this morning. It was Razzie award-winning stuff. She was the last person I expected to see. Caught me totally off guard. I sounded like some character out of a Jane Austin novel. Okay, what I imagine a character out of a Jane Austin novel would sound like. I guess acting professional and still normal was not in the intersect. Or maybe it needed a reboot after Cabo. _

_Cabo was fun. A little weird, but fun. Carina made sure of that. Even though she was acting a little strange herself. First she shows up here as I'm about to leave, heaven only knows why, and the next thing she's sitting next to me on the plane. Okay, so that's totally Carina, but for the whole week she acted... was just being a friend. She didn't try to cuff me naked to a headboard once. Maybe I lost whatever appeal I had to woman in general. Or maybe she knew that Sarah didn't really want me, which meant that neither did she. Either way, we had fun. Like hanging out with Morgan, but without video games and long conversations about sandwiches on desert islands. And the beard. Just hanging on the beach. And that one time hanging from a few thin ropes and piece of cloth when she insisted that I try parasailing. It was not as bad as being dangled upside down from a building by my feet. She managed to take my mind of Sarah for a while. _

_Man, I'm getting good at denial. But then again, I did sneak out of Castle through the home theater room at the Buy More. And nearly got caught by Jeff. Not very smooth-spy-like._

_Well, I guess my first mission as an official spy is of the impossible kind. Getting over Sarah Walker._

_A/N See you soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Hi guys, sorry the previous chapter was so short. Between work and law school things can get a little hectic. Thanks again for all the reviews and ideas. And for sticking with this, we're about halfway now. Crazygee, this bitch fight may not be epic, but I need Sarah's face in tact for what is to follow. _

_Chuck is not mine_

Chapter 6

_Two days. I have two days to save this. To save us. _Sarah closes the green door behind her, leaning her head against it. _I need a plan and fast._ Suddenly, she's yanked back into the room by her arm. Instictively she reaches for the gun at the small of her back, only to have it knocked out of her hand by the intruder.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Sarah lunges forward, but Carina grabs her fist and twists her arm behind her back. _Cabo...Chuck...with Carina. _Sarah throws her head back, hitting Carina in the nose. Then she turns out of her grasp and sweeps her legs. Carina tumbles to the floor, taking Sarah down with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a fun week in Cabo and decided to swing by and surprise you. Surprise!" Sarah's fist makes contact with Carina's jaw. _Bitch!_

"Jeez, Walker. Calm down, will you." Carina pushes Sarah off of her, rubbing her jaw with one hand while trying to wipe the blood from her nose with the other. "Well, I guess you found out about me and your boytoy, huh." Sarah lunges forward again, but Carina saw it coming. She spun Sarah around, pinning her to the floor, hands above her head.

"What were you doing here six days ago? How did you and...and Chuck end up going to Cabo together?" Sarah was breathing hard.

"Put your fists away, give me some ice and let's talk, okay?" Sarah eyes her suspiciously. "C'mon Sarah, it's not what you think."

"Fine," Sarah concedes. "You can let go of me now." Carina eases up on her grip. She gets up and offers Sarah a hand. Sarah ignores it.

After fetching Carina some ice from the machine down the hall, they settle into the chairs by the window.

"What were you doing here?"

Carina winches when the cold ice makes contact with her bruised skin. "It's a funny story, actually."

"Somehow I doubt it."

"I was here to see Morgan."

Sarah snorted. "Morgan? Sure." _What kind of an idiot do you think I am._

"No, seriously. We hooked up after our mission with Carl and I had some time off..."

"You came all this way for a booty call with Morgan? Come on, Carina, I'm not that gullible."

"I'm serious. I needed a little distraction. Someone who was not a mark or a fellow agent. And there's something to be said for a guy who knows he's not exactly God's gift to woman. They try harder, and believe me Sarah, you want a guy to try harder." Carina winks at her.

"You're disgusting. So what, you came here to hook up with Morgan, saw Chuck and opted for him instead?" _I should have broken your nose._

"No. Chuckles was heading out to the airport as I arrived. The poor guy looked like someone just took a blowtorch to his puppy." Sarah closes her eyes for a moment. _I know exactly how that feels. And it was all my fault._

"So you moved in and flew with him to Cabo to console him?"

"He looked like he needed a friend. Plus I knew that he was some kind of important asset. The CIA wouldn't station you here in Snoresville for three years if he wasn't. I just thought it would be a bad idea for him to take off alone. So I went as backup. Just in case."

"And I'm suppose to believe that?" _It was possible, but knowing Carina..._

"Look Sarah, we both know like taking what you want, but I'll never make a move on the guy you're so clearly in love with. I'm not an idiot. Friendship is a rare commodity in our line of work. It's not worth throwing away because of some game. Nothing happened in Cabo. We had fun, as friends. I tried to take his mind of everything for a while. That's all."

"But you're going with him to Rome."

"No, I'm not."

"Don't deny it. I know."

"I'm just keeping the seat warm for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two need to kiss and make up. Before Monday morning. Then I'll withdraw from the team and you and the nerd can sail off into the sunset, all the way to Italy."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Look, Sarah, I know you suck at relationships. Hell, we all do. They teach us the cardinal rule of spying. Never fall in love. They never tell us what to do when we actually do fall in love. And reassignment is hardly ever the answer."

"So what do you suggest?"

"You're actually asking me?" Sarah let's out a silent laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I'm really desperate."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Carina checks her watch and stands. "I'd better go. Thanks for the ice." Sarah follows suit.

"Carina?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For watching out for Chuck...and for the talk."

"Don't mention it." Carina embraces Sarah in a tight hug. "It'll all work out," she wispers just before Sarah feels the little prick in her neck. And then Sarah Walker's world went dark.

_A/N I learned today that Carina's cover surname is Miller and not Hanson, so I'll go back and try to change it._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Hi guys, another short one, but I've tried to compensate by giving you a double feature. Thanks so much for all the support. Still don't own Chuck._

Chapter 7

Casey runs his fingers over the barrel of the M2 like he's touching the holy grail. He can't believe he's back. If he's learned anything over the past three years, it's that Bartowski never seizes to amaze him. Not that he'll ever admit it to the kid. But he does owe him for getting reinstated. And he knows exactly how to pay him back. Casey closes the case and stacks it on top of the others in the corner of the room.

"Major Casey, welcome back!" Chuck takes the stairs down into Castle two at a time.

"You sound cheerful." Casey turns to take another gun of the rack.

"Aw, well," Chuck shrugs, "we're getting ready to head for Rome. On my first real mish as a real spy, it's pretty exciting stuff."

Casey grunts. Something like 'you think you're excited'.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Chuck asks staring at the packed up gear all around Castle. "I thought the CIA is going to send someone in to pack and move all this stuff?"

"Yeah, well, thought I'd pitched in."

"Casey," Chuch drawles, "did you miss playing down here in Castle?" All he got was another grunt. One Chuck hasn't numbered yet. With a smile Chuck pitched in, moving boxes out of the way so they'll at least have a little room to move.

"So Morgan is very excited," Chuck breaks the silence after a while. "He's been ordering all the Italian comic books he could find online. At least Carina's Italian should be up to scratch."

"Agent Carina Miller? What has she got to do with our mission?"

"Oh, right, I haven't told you. She's our fourth." Casey looks confused. She didn't say anything when they spoke before. What was she up to?

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Carina is a good agent. The DEA agreed and so did General Beckman."

"She's a wild card, numbnuts. Plus there's the other thing."

"What 'other thing'?"

"You know, I tried to get into her pants, she keeps trying to get into yours and Morgan," he grunts in disgust, "Morgan already has that stamp in his passport. That's just so...unhealthy."

"Casey, Morgan is my best friend, but he and Carina...no way."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Yeah, he did actually. But Morgan...Morgan has a very vivid imagination. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and I care about him a lot, but Morgan...and Carina...?"

"I can show you the surveilance if you have the stomach for it."

"You have them on surveilance? Casey, that's sick."

"Tell me about it."

"Morgan and Carina...I can't believe it."

"Maybe there's hope for you and Walker yet."

Chuck bends over to move another box. "Don't go there, Casey."

"Have you spoken to her since you got back?"

"What's with you? You always complain that I talk about my feelings too much. Why the sudden interest?"

"Walker is a good woman."

"Yeah well, we're moving on. I'm going to Rome and Beckman will reassign her. We're done."

"You're a moron."

"So you keep telling me. But it's Agent Moron now, if you don't mind." Another grunt.

Chuck moves the last box out of the way and hops onto one of the desks. He looks around at the packed boxes. It seems so final somehow. It's really over. "Well, I guess our job here is done."

"Not quite." Casey raises the gun and pulls the trigger, hitting Chuck in the chest. He slumps off the table, hitting the floor. Hard.

Casey almost winched. "That's gonna leave a mark. Sorry Agent Moron."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N I do not own Chuck._

Chapter 8

Sarah wakes up, feeling a little groggy. A pair of arms is wrapped tightly around her back and shoulders. She doesn't need to look up to see who they belong to. Only one person can make her feel this way. This safe. _But how did I end up practically on top of Chuck...in...locked in a cell? One of our cells?_ She feels him stir under her on the narrow bunk.

"What happened?" She spoke softly, afraid she'll startle him.

"Tranqenstein I guess," Chuck answers, a little disoriented himself.

A grunt on the other side of the door prompted them to sit up quickly. Chuck jumps to his feet, leaving Sarah cold and a little dissapointed on the bunk. Casey was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded.

"Good, you're awake. Now talk." Casey turns to walk away.

"Casey..." Chuck warns, but Casey cuts him off, his face is nearly plasted against the see through pane, his finger stabbing the reinforced glass for extra impact.

"Talk to her, not to me, moron. You two are not getting out of here until I'm happy with what I see. I have visual on you, no audio. Sort this out. But if I see anything that can cause me to go blind..." He gives a disgusted grunt. "Oh and Walker, Grimes says his sorry he dropped you on the way over here. Apparently you're a little heavier than you look." With that he walks off.

Sarah smiled for the first time in almost a week. She never thought Casey would come through for her like this. Knowing he, Carina, and Morgan it would seem, are in her corner...they're the first real friends she'd had in a long time. _Speaking of real..._ Sarah's smile falters when she looks at Chuck. Seeing him hide behind that stoic mask hurts more than she wants to admit. _Okay, I can do this. I have to. I have to tell him how I feel. Hell, I'll beg if I need to. I need him. I don't deserve him, but I need him. And I've never needed anyone. _

"Do you remember the last time we were locked in here?" _Probably not the best start, but at least he's looking at me. What's he thinking? Treason? Bunker? Barstow? Please be thinking Barstow. _

Chuck sinks back on the bunk, careful not to sit too close to her. The sooner they get this over with, the sooner they're out of here. He has a feeling that the next hour is going to be more excruciating than the past three years. He'll listen to what she has to say, maybe get some closure, but then he'll tell her goodbye. It's for the best.

"Yeah," he sighs, "the last time we kissed. No spy stuff, no covers, no lies. A brief kiss, but still."

_Wait, what? That was not the response I was expecting._

"Prague doesn't count. I didn't exactly kiss you back. And when I got back from flunking...uhm...spyschool...at the club...that was for the mission. Though I always had a feeling there was more to that slap..."

Sarah turns her eyes to the floor. _Damn it. He's taken control of the conversation and that usually means one thing...he's trying to let me down gently. Again. Say something. Now._

Once again, Chuck is too quick for her. "Then we escaped, rescued my dad and Casey cleared our names. I really thought we were home free. Everything was finally real. You told me so yourself, remember? And the very next day you told me you were leaving with Bryce, I uploaded the new intersect and everything just went downhill from there."

Sarah sighed. _Just tell him. _"Chuck, I wasn't going to leave with Bryce. I wanted to stay. With you. I never had the chance to tell you, but then you uploaded the intersect again...and when Beckman wanted you to go away for training...I asked you to run away with me." Sarah pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around her knees. It was little comfort, but at least it somehow kept the tears from spilling over.

"Look, Sarah, I know it sounded like a good idea at the time, but think about it for a second. Weren't you the one who told me that morning on the beach that I couldn't run from the government? Surely that applied to both of us? As much as I would have loved running away with you, being with you, how long do you think we would have lasted? Constantly looking over our shoulders, not being able to settle down, make friends. Not knowing when we'd have to pack up and leave at a moments notice? It wouldn't have been a real life, Sarah. It wouldn't have been simple. And eventually we would realise what we've left behind. Ellie, Morgan, your dad. And we would have started to resent the situation we were in and maybe even each other. Were would we be then?"

"I know. You're right. Like I said, it was an impulsive decision. But I just wanted to be with you Chuck. I wanted to protect you and keep you from changing. I didn't want the government to change you into the same person they turned me into."

"You are a good person, Sarah, never doubt that. But I'm just so tired of this. The on-again-off-again... It's like we're running a marathon, but we change direction so much, we always seem to end up right where we started. Only more exhausted. Look, I'm really sorry for what I said before I left for Cabo. Just because things between us didn't work out..."

"Chuck, it's okay." _This is not how this is supposed to go. He's doing all the talking, like always. _

"No, Sarah, it's not. I..."

"Chuck, I understand. Really. But will you please let me speak now?" She looks up at him, her eyes as vulnerable as he remembered them from Prague. Those eyes haunted him for months. _Focus, Chuck. Remember your mission._

Sarah is quiet for a moment. _Rehashing the past is not getting us anywhere. It's time to get straight to point, hard as it is._

"Chuck, do you love me?" _Damnit, why didn't I just say it? I love you, Chuck. And I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Why do I always need his courage to give me some? _Sarah holds her breath, searching his eyes.

"What I meant Chuck, is that I..."

Suddenly the cell doors spring open.

"Walker! Bartowski! General Beckman is online. Move it!"

_A/N Okay, so how much do you hate me right now? Sorry guys, tempting as it is, I can't jump the shark just yet. About four more chapters to go._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I have rearranged my study programme to finish this story. If I could take leave at work, I would. As it is I was distracted in my meeting today when I noticed the girl sitting next to me wearing Converses (for real). Deadline is Sunday._

_I don't own Chuck._

Chapter 9

"Agents Walker, Bartowski, Major Casey, we have a situation."

"What is it, General?" Casey speaks up first.

"A few days ago Agent Shaw was contacted by The Ring. Their director wanted to meet with him. He went in, leading us to their base of operations. We arranged for an airstrike to destroy it."

"Shaw is dead?" Sarah knows getting involved with him on a personal level was a big mistake, but she still cared for him as a fellow agent.

"No, Agent Walker. We went through the wreckage carefully, but we found no indication that Agent Shaw or the director perished in the attack."

"How did they escape?" Chuck was amazed. The guy seems to be an even better spy that he gave him credit for.

"Probably donned a red cape and flew them out of there," Casey mutters under his breath.

"We don't know, but that is not important right now. We have intel that the director is on his way to Barcelona. The CIA team send to capture him had no success so far."

"General, if you already have a team on the job, why are you briefing us on this? Do you need us to go after him?"

"No, Chuck, our main concern at the moment is Agent Shaw. He went off grid after the mission. Our forensic team recovered a video which contains some disturbing information. We believe that Agent Shaw went rogue and may be coming after you, Agent Walker."

"Ma'am, I don't understand..."

"The video contains footage of your Red Test. The enemy agent you were ordered to ki...eliminate was Agent Evelyn Shaw. Daniel Shaw's wife." Sarah feels her knees growing weak. _Shaw's wife? _

"Do you think Agent Walker's in danger, General?" Chuck asks, glancing in Sarah's direction to see how she's taking this. She seems a little pale.

"We're not sure if Agent Shaw is planning to avenge his wife's death, but we've decided to err on the side of caution. Sarah, at the moment you are the only agent with intensive knowledge on The Ring. That makes you a valuable asset to this operation and the government. Until Agent Shaw and the director have been uprehended, you need to go into protective custody." _What? This can not be happening._

"With all due respect, General, agents are never considered to be assets. I can take care of myself." _You can't send me away. Not now. _

"I am aware of that Sarah, but this is a unique situation. We can't afford to put you in harm's way."

"General," Chuck interrupts again, "are you saying that Sarah will be put in a safe house with CIA agents to protect her?"

"Yes Chuck," General Beckman was getting a bit impatient, "that is what protective custody usually entails."

"But General, how can we be sure that one or more of those agents aren't working for The Ring? We could be handing her over to them." Sarah felt a little swell of pride. He's starting to sound more like a spy with every passing day. Just maybe that is not such bad thing after all. Maybe he can be a spy and still be Chuck. And his concern for her was a sign that he still cared, wasn't it?

"Do you have a better suggestion, Agent Bartowski?" General Beckman was clearly not amused that the newest spy was trying to tell her how to do her job.

"If Agent Walker is considered to be an asset, why not assign me and Casey as her handlers?"

"I suppose that is an option," General Beckman concedes. "Sarah, would you be comfortable with that?"

Sarah isn't thrilled with the situation she found herself in, but the choice is an easy one. "Yes General, but what about the mission in Rome?"

"Team Bartowski will still be leaving on Monday as planned and you will accompany them. It might be safer if you left the country until this is resolved."

"Yes, ma'am." _And hopefully I will not be returning. All I need to do is convince Chuck that he needs me on his team. And that I need him in my life. _

"Very well. I'll keep you abreast of the situation. Good luck team." Before giving anyone else a chance to respond, she signs off.

Casey is the first to comment. "Well Walker, looks like it's your turn to stay in the car."

_A/N_ _Sorry guys, these cliffhangers just seem to happen. So being the nice person I am (between the hours of 10pm and 2am), here's a little spoiler alert, seeing as I couldn't find the appropriate place in this chapter to mention it – Sarah needs round the clock protection... _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Hi guys, I opted for a rewrite of this chapter. I think it works better now. Chuckles is not mine.  
_

Chapter 10

"I'll get you something to sleep in," Chuck says as he closes his bedroom door behind him. "We'll go get your things in the morning." It's the first time he spoke since they left Castle.

"Thanks." Sarah sinks down on his bed, totally exhausted. Chuck hands her a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

"I'll give you some privacy. I'm going to make some coffee. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Sarah changes and slips into her side of the bed. _I can't remember the last time I shared this bed with him. It feels like years ago. _

There's a soft knock on the door. "You decent?" Sarah smiles. _That's my Chuck. How could I ever think that he's changed that much? _

"Yeah, Chuck. It's safe."

Chuck opens the door, careful not to drop the tray he's carrying. He kicks the door shut with his foot and places the tray on the desk. _Good job, Agent Carmichael, you managed not to make a mess._

"Here," Chuck hands her a plate with some sandwiches. "I figured you haven't had anything since breakfast." That was about right, only it was breakfast the morning before. She hasn't even been thinking of food since Chuck returned from Cabo.

"Thanks."

"And," he places a glass on the nightstand next to her, "some warm milk to help you sleep." Sarah stares at it for a moment. _The last time someone brought me warm milk, I was seven. The next day she left. _

"Sarah? Sarah, hey, it's going to be okay. We'll get Shaw. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Sarah shakes herself out of her reverie. She hasn't thought about her mother in years.

"I know." _I want to tell you about my mom, Chuck. I want to tell you about the day they came to take my dad away and recruited me into the CIA when I was only seventeen. I want to tell you what the name on my birth certificate is. I want to tell you about my Red Test. The worst day of my life. Maybe then you'll understand why I reacted the way I did. How scared I was that you would not be same person again. That you wouldn't feel like the same person again. I really hope I get the chance._

They eat in silence. Chuck clears away the dishes before making himself comfortable in his recliner, coffee in one hand and a comic book in the other.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" _Shit, that came out wrong. _

Chuck didn't seem to notice the freudian slip. "I'm on first watch. Casey has set up surveilance in his apartment, so he will take over at three, monitoring from there. Carina is scheduled from six, if we can tear her away from Morgan." _Man, that's something I never thought I would say. _Sarah smiled, thinking the same thing.

"I can stay up with you if you'd like. We never got to finish our earlier conversation."

"Not tonight, Sarah. You need to get some sleep. Besides, Casey bugged the room."

Sarah sighs. "You're probably right." _It could be worse. He could have used the asset-handler excuse I had to hide behind for so long. _Sarah slips deeper under the covers. "Good night, Chuck."

"Good night, Sarah."

Chuck opens his comic book. After twenty minutes he was still staring at the first page. _"Chuck, do you love me?" _That question has been replaying in his mind ever since they left Castle.

The sunlight through the window woke Sarah from her sleep. 

"Well, it's about time, sleepyhead." Carina was curled up in Chucks recliner, one of his comic books open on her lap. _First she uhm...bunks with Morgan...now she's reading comic books? This was just too weird._

Sarah stretches and pushes herself up against the headboard. "What time is it?" She yawns.

"Nearly eight. How did you sleep?" Carina joins Sarah on the bed.

"Good thanks. You? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"Don't ask."

"Yeah, I don't want to know. Why didn't you wake me? I could have kept you company?" Sarah felt guilty that she was the only one who seemed to get a decent night's sleep. Even if it was a first in weeks.

"Believe me, I was tempted. I wanted to hear all about what happened after you woke up in that little comprimising position I made sure you and Chuckles were in last night."

"I should have known that was your idea."

Carina smirkes. "I can't take all the credit. The detention part was all Casey. Well, that and using the tranq darts. So how did it go? Did you tell him?"

"No. He did most of the talking and then Beckman interrupted. Speaking of Chuck, where is he?"

"At Casey's getting an update from Beckman. Do you want to go take a shower? I packed your stuff last night and brought it over." Carina motions her head to Sarah's suitcases by the Morgan door. "I'll get some coffee going. Something tells me we're in for a long day."

"There is still no sign of the director or Agent Shaw." General Beckman looked like she didn't get much sleep herself. "I've arranged for a private plane to take you to Rome tonight. The sooner Agent Walker gets out of Burbank, the better."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N NB - I rewrote Chapter 10. Added some stuff. Also moved part of it here, hence the dejavu feeling...I think is works better now. I don't own Chuck._

Chapter 11

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously, Bartowski?" Casey watched them in the rear view mirror. "I feel like a taxi driver."

"Not at all, Casey. Sarah would be a sitting duck in the front seat and she can't keep a lookout from both windows all by herself at the back. Just keep your eyes on the road." He didn't tell Casey about his call to Colonel Saunders. He had a bad feeling about this. Casey would have just grunted anyway. Grunt number one – you're a moron. And who knows what General Beckman is going to say when she receives that bill. But he'll do anything to keep Sarah safe. It was his mission. And she was the woman he..._Focus damn it. Feelings will get you killed. Or worse, get her killed. _As if reading his mind, Sarah locked eyes with him. That's when something in his peripheral vision made his blood run cold.

"Casey, watch out!"

Casey swerves the Crown Victoria to the right in an attempt to avoid the van that was barreling out of the side street towards them, but to no avail. _What is it with bad guys and vans?_ Chuck pulls Sarah against him to get her as far away from the impact as possible, shielding her head against his shoulder. The van hits them on Sarah's door. Chuck closed his eyes and pressed his face into Sarah's shoulder to avoid being cut by the shards of glass flying towards them. The car skids across the road and slams into a tree, crushing the front passenger side.

Chuck pushes Sarah slightly away from him, not letting go of her shoulders. Their eyes lock as Sarah asks out of breath "are you okay?" It was second nature for her to protect him.

"Yeah, you?"

"I think so." Instinctively Chuck pulls Sarah back into his embrace. _She's fine. Sarah is safe. _

"Casey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, moron. Thanks for remembering I'm here too. I'm touched," Casey answers sarcastically.

A little embarrased Sarah pulls back from Chuck. "Sorry Casey." She was so relieved that Chuck was okay, she completely forgot about her partner.

Casey answered with one of his typical grunts. "I'll go check out the van. You two stay in the car." He assessed the damage to his beloved car as he got out.

"You can't go without back-up, Casey," Sarah started to protest.

"It would seem that I have an entire tactical team," Casey grunts approvingly as he noticed the men in black mission gear surrounding the van about two block behind them. "Didn't think you had it in you, Bartowski. Now for once, will you just stay in the damn car."

There's a moment of awkward silence. Sarah takes a deep breath. _I guess now is as good a time as any. _"Look, Chuck, I..." She stops when she realises that Chuck is looking past her through the broken window, his eyes wide.

Sarah gasps as she feels the cold gunbarrel press into the base of her skull. "I believe we have a score to settle, Sarah. Don't even think about reaching for your gun, Chuck. Or are you still wheeling a tranq pistol?"

Chuck's eyes dart between Sarah and Shaw. Sarah shook her head. _Don't listen to him, Chuck. Pull your gun. Remember what we taught you. Pull your gun. When he shoots me, you shoot him. Don't let him kill you too. Sometimes you have to shoot first. Sometimes you have no choice._

Sarah's heart broke when she saw Chuck putting his hands up instead. _Shaw was going to kill us both. _

"This is not you Shaw. Put your gun down."

Shaw snorted. "I thought you said he was a real spy, Sarah?"

"I am a real spy." Chuck was getting annoyed that he had to keep reminding them of that.

"No Chuck, real spies are not ruled by their emotions. It's a liability. Emotions get you killed."

"You should know all about being ruled by your emotions, Shaw. You fell in love with a spy too." Chuck took his eyes of Shaw and focused them on Sarah. The message was clear. Trust me. _What was he doing? Pull your gun, Chuck. Save yourself. Forget about the damn asset-handler rules. I don't want you to take a bullet for me._

Shaw cocked his gun. "You know what, Chuck, you're absolutely right. I never thought about it that way." Shaw aims his gun away from Sarah, pointing it at Chuck. "Sarah killed the person I loved most in this world. Seems only fair that I return the favour." Sarah closed her eyes. _I can't watch this, I can't watch him die. And I can't save him._

A/N I have created a monster. It's 2 am again. I haven't been to bed in over 43 hours. Maybe once I've had some sleep, I can get them out of this? *evil grin* See you tomorrow...well, later :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_A/N Thanks again for all the reviews! And remmber, I don't own Chuck._

"_You fell in love with a spy too." Chuck just admitted that he loves me. Practically with his dying breath. No, I have to do somethi... _Sarah's body jumps at the gunshot. _NO! _She doesn't try to stop the tears from falling, waiting for the inevitable. _Come on, Shaw, pull the trigger. You've already taken my life. Now end it. _

"I love you, Chuck," she whispers. She couldn't die without saying it. Even if it was too late. Then she felt it. The fingers tangled in her hair pulled her even harder into his shoulder. Sarah's eyes popped open.

"Chuck?" He didn't answer. She pushes back a little. "Chuck?" His eyes was squeezed shut. His mouth a grim line. _What was wrong with him? _"Chuck?" Sarah asks again, her voice breaking a little. Then she spots it. The gun she always kept tuck at the small of her back was gripped tightly in his hand, his finger still on the trigger. A quick backwards glance tells her what just happened. Shaw was lying on the sidewalk in a pool of blood. _But how...? _He grabbed her, drew her gun and shot Shaw in less time than it takes him to have a flash. She has to know. Turning back to Chuck, she cups his face.

"Chuck, did you just flash?" He shakes his head slightly. If it wasn't for her hands on his face, she would have missed his response. "Chuck, please look at me." He shakes his head again.

"Is Shaw...?"

"Everything's okay now, Chuck." Sarah gently took her gun from his grasp. Snapping the safety back in place she tucks it back in her jeans. Then she entwines her fingers with his, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Her other hand moved to the back of his neck. Chuck opens his eyes slowly. When he tries to look past her, she pulls his head towards hers, locking eyes with him.

"No, don't." The nightmares are going to be bad enough. There's no need for him to see more.

"Chuck, are you okay?"

"I killed him, Sarah. I can't even blame it on the intersect. It was all me." His voice was barely audible.

"You saved me. You saved us." She was still in awe. In all her years as spy she's never seen anyone do something like that before. _I guess I can add bodyguard to his list of qualities._

"But I'm not the same guy..."

"You are," Sarah cuts him off. Moving in closer, she whispers against his lips, "you're still Chuck. You're still my Chuck," before she captures his lips in a kiss. It was not the passionate kiss she really wanted. It was tender and comforting. But for now, that was enough. That was what Chuck needed.

"Agent Walker, Agent Carmichael, I'm sorry to interrupt ..."

Sarah pulls away from Chuck reluctantly, taking a deep breath. "Can you please give us a minute?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Walker, but we need to secure the perimeter..."

"Give them a minute."

"Major Casey, we have a job to do..."

"If you did your job, none of this would have happened." Casey sounded angrier than usual. "When General Beckman is done with Colonel Saunders, he'd be lucky if he gets to command a chicken franchise."

"It's okay, Casey, let the man do his job." Sarah felt a little disappointed, but at least Chuck sounded like Chuck again.

_[A/N – picture a section break here.]_

Carina had Chuck and Sarah in an almost deadly grasp before they even had a chance to close the apartment door behind them.

"Ease up there, honey, before someone gets hurt." _Saved by Morgan. Who would have thought? _"Casey told us what happened. How are you guys holding up?"

"We're good," Sarah answers. Chuck has barely spoken in the last hour, which worried Sarah. He was dwelling on what happened with Shaw. _He was going to drive himself crazy._

"Why don't I make us some dinner? I don't know if there's anything edible in the fridge..."

"Thanks, Carina, but we probably need to debrief General Beckman. Given that Castle is no longer operative, I'm dyi...can't wait to see where she'll pop up." Chuck grimaced. That was a lame attempt at a joke. So much for convincing everyone that everything was...normal.

"Casey is taking care of that. But she wants to brief us all tomorrow morning at nine sharp. Apparently the mission objectives for Rome has changed."

"That's good. I could really use a shower right now." _Or ten. _Without waiting for a response, Chuck heads to the bathroom.

"Is he okay?" Carina sounds concerned. _This can really screw things up. _

"He's just tired." Sarah wished she could believe that lie.

_[A/N – another section break, use your imagination. Or tell me how to actually insert one.]_

Sarah is sitting in the middle of the bed when Chuck enters the room. "I'm just going to grab a pillow and head out to the couch."

"Chuck, wait." He just stands there. Sarah grabs his wrist gently, tugging him down. "Stay."

"Sarah, I..."

"Just lie down, okay." Chuck was too tired to argue. Sarah moved to over to make some room. Chuck lied down on his back, folding his hands over his stomach. Sarah propped herself up on her elbow and studied his face. He was staring at the ceiling. She placed her other hand over his, softly stroking his fingers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." _How many times have I told him that?_

"Okay. But when you're ready, I'll be here."

"I know." He closed his eyes.

"Chuck?" _There's something else he needs to know._

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Okay."

"Earlier with Shaw...promise me that you'll never take a bullet for me." She was fighting back the tears.

"I can't. You're the asset, Sarah. It's my job to protect you." Sarah gasps. Her own words. Thrown back at her.

"_You fell in love with a spy too." It wasn't a declaration of love. It was just a cover. He had a job to do._

_A/N After about the third paragraph, this chapter kinda wrote itself. Now I have to change my mission objectives, so if there's no update tomorrow, I'll see you Friday. _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N I don't own Chuck._

Chapter 13

Sarah closed her eyes and bit back a sob. _How did he stand it? I fed him that lie for three years. All the slip ups didn't help either. Neither did my reaction afterwards. Kissing him in front of the faux bomb and then telling him it was a mistake I'll never make again. Nearly devouring him in front of Rowan Montgomery only to have him overhear that he's just an asset. Telling him I'm leaving with Bryce two days after that morning in Barstow. But the worst was asking for a reassignment barely an hour after he told me that he loved me. Chuck endured all of this and came back, every time. He never gave up on us. Until now. I fucked up._

"I fucked up." _Did I say that out loud? No, it was Chuck, but he never used profanities...much._

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"It was my job to protect you and I screwed up." His eyes were still closed. _What was going on in his head?_

"Chuck, you saved my life. You did protect me." She gripped his hand tightly to make sure he was hearing her. "You. Saved. Me." _In more ways than you'll ever know._

Chuck sighed before opening his eyes. They were fixed on the ceiling again. "I put you in danger. I lost focus. I nearly got you killed, Sarah." His eyes seeked out hers. "You almost died and it was all my fault."

"Don't say that, Chuck. You saved me. That's all that matters. You put yourself in danger and I know how hard it was for you to shoot Shaw, but you did it anyway. So don't ever think that any of this was your fault." Her tears were flowing freely now. "You've always had my back, even when it was not your job. When I was supposed to be the one protecting you. I trust you with my life, Chuck. Don't ever doubt that." Chuck cupped her face with his free hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "And I'm sorry I didn't trust you about your Red Test. Casey told me what happened. I never should have handed you that gun. I didn't want to. But it was your decision and I thought you made the wrong choice...I handled it badly, to say the least. I just couldn't stand it, watching you change. Knowing I caused you to change. All I wanted was to remember who I was before all this. Before the CIA. I wanted to be a normal person again. Because of you. For you. I wanted so desperately to be someone you could love. I still want that."

Chuck looked at her for a moment. Then he smiled. "Wow, Sarah Walker, that's the most I've heard you talk in like...forever." Sarah smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, well...I tried to tell you that in like forever."

Chuck pulled her head down towards him. "It's about damn time," he whispered before closing his mouth over hers. Sarah's breath hitched when angled his head to deepen the kiss. She kissed him back almost desperately. _How did I go so long without this? _But something kept nagging at the back of her mind. _I told him twice that I love him and I asked him right out, but he hasn't said it. _

Chuck pulled away from her slightly. "What's wrong?" He traced the outline of her jaw with his finger. The contact made Sarah shiver.

"Nothing," she lies and captures his mouth again. _I'll get better at this talking thing, Chuck, I promise. Just give me some time. But for now, I'm not going to ruin this. _

Chuck pulled away again. "I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you suck at lying. Your eyes give you away everytime." He leaned in for another quick kiss. "But have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" _Okay, now he's just teasing me. _Chuck turned serious for a moment. "I love you, Sarah Walker, always have."

Sarah gave him the biggest smile she was capable of. "I love you, Chuck Bartowski."

"So I've been told." Sarah punched him lightly in the shoulder. _Sometimes he was just so...Chuck._

_[A/N This is where the section break goes.]_

"I'm pleased to report that we have captured the ring director. And with Agent Shaw out of the picture, you can resume your normal duties Agent Walker. Good job, team."

"Thank you, ma'am," Casey answered on behalf of Team Bartowski.

"Now we can get back to the business at hand. Agent Bartowski, you and your team will leave for Rome in the morning. Agent Walker, I'll see you back at Langley to brief you on your new assignment."

"General..." Chuck and Sarah spoke at the same time before General Beckman could terminate the connection.

"Yes Agents?" Chuck stole a quick glance at Sarah, prompting her to go ahead. He normally babbled in these kind of situations and this was too important to screw up.

"General, I'm going to Rome."

"Excuse me, Agent Walker?" General Beckman was not amused. Agents followed orders, they didn't get to choose.

"I would like to join Chuck's team."

The general took a deep breath to calm herself. "We've been over this, Sarah. Chuck chose his team and he didn't choose you. This is a four man operation and the team has been essembled. An additional agent would be a waste of resources."

"Agent Miller is willing to give me her spot."

"This is the CIA, Agent Walker, not some playground softball team. You can't just swop members out as you see fit."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I am going to Rome. If not as a member of this team, then as a civilian." Sarah could feel Chuck's eyes on her, but she kept her focus on the monitor. She didn't miss Casey's 'way to piss off the general' grunt.

"Are you threatening me, Agent Walker?" General Beckman asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No ma'am, I'm just stating the facts." Sarah was not going to back down on this.

The general contemplated her options for a moment. "Agent Bartowski, do you want Agent Walker as part of your team?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck answered without hesitating.

"Very well. I'll inform the DEA that Agent Miller has been released from this assignment. But Agent Walker, in future, I give the orders. Is that clear?"

"Yes General."

"And Agents," General Beckman looked from Sarah to Chuck, "it is not protocol to hold hands during a debriefing." With that the screen went blank.

_[A/N Section break alert.]_

Chuck sat down on the edge of the fountain, pulling Sarah down on his lap. _This is definitely more comfortable than the cold concrete. _He pulls her close for another earth shattering kiss. When they come up for air, Sarah is feeling a little dizzy. She tightens her grip around his neck to steady herself.

"Chuck, Casey could be watching." _Not that I care. I want the world to know. Especially every female brunette on the planet._

"I'm kinda hoping he is. It would annoy him."

"You're kissing me to annoy another man? I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

"No, I'm kissing you because you're my girlfriend. My real girlfriend. Anything else is just a bonus."

"Oh, really? Funny, I don't recall you asking me out on a date," Sarah replied coyly.

Chuck grinned. "Sarah, would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Okay," she nodded, giving him a quick kiss before he could respond.

"So what do you think the odds are of our third first date ending in a gun fight?"

"Third first date? What's wrong with a third date?" Sarah asked, tangling her fingers in his curls.

"What's the difference?" Chuck frowned.

"The difference, Mr Bartowski," Sarah answered innocently, "is what happens after the third date."

_God, how I love that smile._

_A/N Okay, so maybe this was a little sappy, but it's Chuck and Sarah – how could it not be? This is all for now folks. Thank you for reading. And once again, thank you for all your reviews. And who knows, my trip to Italy in March 2011 might just inspire me to write a follow-up adventure about the missions in Rome. Take care. Kate._


End file.
